Throughout the years, countless mobile machines or vehicles have been used for the transport of people and/or cargo from one location to another. For example, automobiles, motorcycles, airplanes and watercrafts are a few of most relied upon transport vehicles that pervade today's society. Unfortunately, human error or in some cases, mechanical defects and acts of nature, sometimes lead to roadway or similar accidents involving a physical collision or impact of one vehicle with another vehicle or object. Understanding the forces involved in such circumstances may assist in the development of stronger construction materials for these vehicles in addition to more robust and optimal structural designs that can withstand the forces involved in these collisions more effectively.